Rockman X RP
This page is to make sure we all have the same version of the "canon" (fanon?!???) in mind! NO IT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH DROWLOVE SHUT UP. Also maybe if we cover things well enough people who don't know the story well can join? :D? RP LINK OF AWESOMENESS Characters Aidan · Praylee · Sasha · 51-134-1a23 · Tirade · Zebuhachi · Zero Setting Early X1 timeline, so 21XX, a big city, perhaps Tokyo or something. Slightly dystopian future! Smog! Anyway, Sigma leads the Hunters, Zero is alive, the worst is yet to come! Reploids Overview! Repliroids, Replica Androids, or Reploids, are advanced robots that can think, feel, and make their own decisions. They're based off of the incomplete blueprints of Rockman X, who himself is not technically a reploid? Anyway, this jerk called Dr. Something Cain interprets X's design to create the Reploids, who are pretty cool for the most part and work almost perfectly. However, Dr. Cain fucked some stuff up and the reploids are prone to go kind of batshit crazy and start killing people and stuff. Control Chips Every reploid has a control chip, which is a single microchip containing essential data relating to the reploid's personality and "soul." This is often placed in the forehead or chest. A reploid can have their body completely destroyed, as long as the control chip is unharmed, they can be rebuilt and "resurrected." If the control chip is damaged, the reploid cannot be rebuilt. Also, please tell me this isn't what X is collecting from other reploids in order to use their powers. D: Base Elements and Elemental Powers All reploids have a "base element" that decides their powers. This is something determined by the reploid's creator, and is almost impossible to change once it's been determined. The bases are Fire, Water, Ice, Electric, Magnet, Wind, Earth, Acid, Metal, Plasma, and Dark and I think that's wrong but hopefully someone will help me edit this shit. All reploids regardless of their element contain some Plasma-based abilities, primarily used for changing form to armour, teleporting, and functioning an arm cannon. Overusing plasma is the quickest way for a reploid to run out of energy. Metal base is the easiest and cheapest to construct and the closest to a traditional robot. They have the least amount of plasma and spend a lot of time and/or energy to change their form. Though they are usually constructed as noncombatent, metal bases also make good fighters, as their element doesn't give them any particular weaknesses. Plasma base is the most difficult and expensive to construct. They are thought of (often wrongfully) as the most powerful element, since both X and Zero are plasma bases, and therefore have become a very popular element.. They are somewhat more fuel efficient than other elements and will often be making near-constant adjustments to their armour, or will keep part of their body in plasma-form at all times. They can be controlled and captured by magnets, especially when in plasma-form. Dark is an element that is usually paired with another element, such as "dark-fire." It is not commonly used as a base, especially on its own, because of its stereotype as "the irregular element." The other elements are used about equally, they all have strengths and weaknesses but I never really wrote it down because I'm awesome. I dunno if this is by element or if it varies from reploid to reploid. Irregularity "Irregulars" appeared shortly after reploids were invented. There are a couple theories as to what causes irregularity, but the most accepted one is the existence of a virus called CREATIVELY ENOUGH "the Irregular Virus" or "the Virus" etc. The other common view is that irregularity is a viewpoint chosen by the reploid without the influence of any viruses. In fact BOTH ARE TRUE and maybe other things! The Virus tends to make somewhat crazy bloodthirsty Irregulars, while Irregulars who choose to be Irregular are often a bit more logical. It's also very possible for a reploid who has chosen to be Irregular to also be infected with the Virus, and in fact, is probably damn common, considering who they are probably hanging around with. How do reploids get viruses? Are they like, downloading porn to their BRAINS? Did someone sneeze? IS IT AN STD? other things go here Category:Other Stuff